Jason Reigns: The Last Friday Wiki
Jason Reigns: The Last Friday is an upcoming science-fiction horror novel based on the Friday the 13th film franchise to be written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through a computer program called Blurb. Ryan Lee himself stars in the novel alongside his friends Jonathan Martin Hicks, Taylor Williamson, Karsten Seidel, Rachel Meyerhoff, Damon Grouette, Eric VanderZwaag, Carina Singh and Sonja Marchinkow. Guest starring in the novel are actresses Olivia Hastings Holt, Norman Reedus, Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. Lee's friend Nick Desmond plays Jason Voorhees, who has returned through yet another unexplained resurrection to continue his reign of terror. The plot follows Lee's character, Brian Phillips, who travels to Camp Crystal Lake in the company of his closest friends to investigate rumors surrounding the return of Jason Voorhees. The novel will introduce an ancient talisman that is connected to Jason Voorhees, revealing the source of Jason's invulnerability and what it means for the rest of the world. Jason Reigns is meant to conclude the film series that originally ended with Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. The novel is set to be released sometime in 2019, though an official date has not been announced. Plot Famous snowboarder Kayla Morgan and her boyfriend Adam Kensington travel to Camp Crystal Lake in the company of their friends David Newton and Kenny Williams, to respond to a request for help by current camp owner Jacob Myers, who plans to repair and reopen the camp to the public again. After being welcomed to the campgrounds by Jacob, Kayla and her friends are given a variety of tasks around Camp Crystal Lake, including the construction of new cabins and repairs of older structures. Jacob later gives a list of supplies to Adam, sending him to town to collect equipment for the repairs. While repairing an old run-down cabin in the woods, Kenny discovers a hidden compartment containing the decomposed head of an old woman. Jason Voorhees subsequently makes his presence known, swiftly killing Kenny with an axe to the face. Sometime later, Adam encounters Jason near the camp entrance, where he is killed when Jason throws an axe through the windshield, impaling him through the chest. Later that night, Jacob sits in his personal cabin drinking a bottle of beer when Jason appears, killing him by twisting his head backwards. A short time later, David and Kayla enter Jacob's cabin to ask him about Adam's whereabouts; David is killed when he enters the kitchen to find Jacob's corpse, before he is decapitated by Jason. Kayla panics and runs off through the woods, eventually stumbling upon Adam's corpse slumped in the driver's seat of his truck. Jason reappears not far behind, forcing Kayla to run again. Jason pursues her through the campground, where he eventually grapples with her near the main lodge. The grapple ends when Kayla manages to temporarily stun Jason by stabbing a pocket knife into his head. Jason revives a few seconds later, just as Kayla hotwires Jacob's car and peels out. She travels back into town to warn the Sheriff about Jason's return, but her warning is met with skepticism due to the fact that Jason has been considered an urban legend ever since his death in 1987. Worried about Kayla's state of mind, Sheriff Hanson has her escorted to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation. However, her warnings about Jason Voorhees linger in the town. Six months later, Brian Phillips heads out to the town of Fairview with his best friend Brad Morales and their friends Christy Wilson, James West and Russell Palomino to investigate the rumors that have been circulating about the return of urban legend Jason Voorhees. On their way into town, Brian makes a phone call to old friend Lola Perez. Lola is currently attending Jackson University where she is studying to become a full-time photographer. Brian tells her about his latest adventure and his need for a photographer to help gather evidence. Lola agrees to help out, seeing an opportunity to work on her photography skills. Brian sends Christy and Russell to grab some supplies from the store while he, Brad and James question the locals about the rumors. Brian is sent to see Sheriff Hanson, who had closed down Camp Crystal Lake after a series of murders, which he claims were committed by famous snowboarding champion Kayla Morgan. After getting a location, Brian regroups with his friends before travelling to Fairview Psychiatric Asylum to question Kayla herself. Kayla warns them not to pursue their investigation, remembering the fates of her boyfriend and their friends. Brian thanks her for her cooperation, though ignores her pleas to get her out of there. Having acquired the answers he sought, Brian decides that it's time to go to Camp Crystal Lake to start their investigation. However, they will not begin the investigation until Lola arrives the next day. Unbeknownst to them, their arrival to Crystal Lake is observed by Jason Voorhees. Later that afternoon, Jenny Myers arrives in Fairview with her friend, Tess Williams. Jenny approaches Sheriff Hanson to ask him about the disappearance of her brother Jacob, who went missing six months earlier while trying to reopen Camp Crystal Lake, even bringing up the rumors that Jason Voorhees is back. Sheriff Hanson shoots down her suspicions, telling her that his men investigated the camp, but there was no evidence that Jason was involved. Jenny storms out in rage, determined to find out what happened. That night, Brian and his friends are gathered around a campfire, discussing the things they found out while questioning the locals about the rumors. Brad displays some reluctance in pursuing this story, since they all know what Jason is capable of according to legend. Brian reassures him, believing that if they can confirm the rumors, they will contribute to the end of Jason's reign once and for all. Christy and James eventually decide to go explore the campground and see about getting a jumpstart on the investigation. Brian suggests they get some rest before the morning comes, since tomorrow will be a busy day, though he remains awake to keep watch. Christy and Jacob are seen checking out an old lodge by the lake, where a friendly conversation soon leads to a compassionate intercourse. Jason soon appears, killing James with a wooden plank when he exits the cabin to investigate the noise. When she attempts to get away, Jason violently kills Christy by ripping her jaw open. The next morning Brian sits awake by the unlit campfire when a car pulls into the campground; Lola Perez has arrived. After welcoming her, Brian asks her for help finding James and Christy. He explains that they excused themselves to "get a jump" on the investigation, but they never came back. Russell, overhearing the conversation, questions the possibility that Christy and James might've encountered Jason Voorhees. Brian realizes that might be a possibility, but he wants to check around the camp before they make any conclusions. Russell and Brad are instructed to clean up the camp while he and Lola search for their friends. It is around this time Jenny and Tess arrive at Camp Crystal Lake, pulling up to the main campground where they are observed from a distance by Jason. It is not long before Jenny and Tess cross paths with Brian and Lola. As they are both searching for missing friends, the four decide to search the camp together. While searching the campground for clues to the whereabouts of their missing friends, Lola discovers an ancient talisman beneath the floorboards of an old cabin. This discovery attracts Jason Voorhees, who emerges from hiding to attack Lola. Fortunately, Lola is able to stun Jason by snapping a photo of him before he can strike, and Jenny opens fire on him with a rifle. The gunshot draws Brad and Russell to their position, where Lola shows them the photo she snapped; official confirmation of Jason's return. Brian decides their investigation is over; their missing friends were more than likely murdered, and they now have photo evidence that the rumors are true. Jenny protests bringing the evidence to Sheriff Hanson, telling them that the Sheriff doesn't believe the rumors. She believes that photo evidence will not be enough to convince the sheriff; they need more proof. Jason reappears moments later, killing Tess with his bare hands. In retaliation, Jenny attacks Jason with a knife, stabbing him in the shoulder and driving him away. Lola suddenly realizes Jason seemed drawn to the talisman, and begins to wonder if it is somehow connected to Jason's resurrections. Brian reluctantly agrees with Jenny that they need more proof before going to the sheriff. He sends Brad and Russell to get the truck ready, while he, Jenny and Lola track down Voorhees. The trail leads them to a series of tunnels beneath the camp, which eventually leads them straight to Jason's cabin. Just as Lola snaps a picture of a shrine with the decomposed head of an old woman she recognizes as Pamela Voorhees, Jason appears again and kills Jenny by stabbing her through the abdomen with a steel fence post before turning his attention to Lola. Brian ambushes Jason but is knocked aside, though the distraction is enough to give Lola an opening to strike. Wielding an axe found on the shelf, Lola impales Jason through the side of the head, seemingly killing him. Together, Brian and Lola make their way back to Brad and Russell, who inquire about Jenny's status. Brian says Jenny didn't make it, and instructs Brad to drive them to town. A short time later, Brian confronts Sheriff Hanson, calling him out for ignoring the rumors about Jason Voorhees. Brian shows Lola's photos to the sheriff, whilst blaming him for the deaths of his friends and others who disappeared at Crystal Lake over the past year. Sheriff Hanson questions Brian's sanity and asks how far he's willing to go. Angered and disgusted by the arrogance of Sheriff Hanson and his men, Brian storms out and makes plans to bust Kayla out of Fairview Psychiatric, since she's had experience with Jason in the past. Back at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees is resurrected and ordered by his deceased mother to recover the talisman taken by Lola Perez. At the same time, Federal Detective Eric Andrews arrives in Fairview alongside his partner Jessica Sterling to investigate the series of missing people around Camp Crystal Lake. Much to the annoyance of Sheriff Hanson, Detective Andrews suspects the return of Jason Voorhees, while Detective Sterling is skeptical. Sheriff Hanson begrudgingly agrees to cooperate and takes the two federal agents up to Crystal Lake, where the bodies of Christy Wilson, James West and Jenny Myers are discovered. Sheriff Hanson soon begins questioning his own morality, realizing that Brian and Kayla were right all along about Jason Voorhees. Turning to Detective Andrews, Sheriff Hanson tells him to go to Fairview Psychiatric, where he will find a patient who previously escaped Jason's wrath a couple months earlier. At Fairview Psychiatric Asylum, Kayla is sitting in her room mentally counting the minutes when Brian and his friends appear at her door. Kayla notices the absence of two members of Brian's party, asking if they found out yet. Brian acknowledges her suspicions, telling her of their encounter with Jason. He apologizes for everything she's had to go through, and informs her that they've come to free her. Jason Voorhees soon shows up and begins killing the staff and patients of the asylum and Russell takes the talisman from Lola in order to distract Jason, despite protests from Brad. Detective Andrews soon arrives with his partner as Brian, Lola and Brad rush to the exit with Kayla. Lola shouts at Andrews to help their friend, who complies and leaves Sterling to take care of them. Russell successfully draws Jason's attention using the talisman, and leads the hockey-masked serial killer into the basement. Jason corners Russell and moves in for the kill, before Andrews arrives and opens fire. Jason retaliates and kills Andrews, giving Russell time to escape. Brian is relieved when Russell emerges from the asylum, until a machete impales him from behind. Lola scrambles to pick up the talisman, and Jessica opens fire on Jason to cover her. However, Jason shakes off the bullets and advances, killing Jessica by punching a hole straight through her chest. Jason is then run over by Brian as the group flees in the Detectives' car, but it only temporarily incapacitates him. On the road, Kayla asks what the big deal is with the talisman Lola snatched. Brian explains that the talisman seems to be connected somehow with Jason, but in what way remains unknown. Kayla suggests going to a friend of her's; someone who has been studying the legend of Jason Voorhees for the past eight years. Following Kayla's directions, Brian drives up to a secluded cabin up in the mountains, where Kayla introduces them to Ben Cooper. Upon seeing the talisman, Ben orders them to enter his cabin. Reviewing his documents, Ben identifies the talisman as the source of Jason's immortality; and that it calls out to Jason like a beacon. He warns them that as long as they carry the talisman, Jason will follow them to the ends of the Earth and back. Looking at the talisman, Brian asks if there is any chance it could be used to destroy Jason once and for all. Going through his notes, Ben tells them of a legend that involves the talisman; according to the legend, on Friday the 13th, 2018, Jason Voorhees will be granted unimaginable power from an unknown source. Ben explains that if this happens, there will be no stopping him and everyone on Earth will be doomed. Brian repeats his previous question about the talisman being used against Jason. Ben says there is, but it must be done at Camp Crystal Lake, where the nightmare begun so long ago. The conversation is brought to an abrupt end when Jason Voorhees appears, proving to the group that Ben was right about the talisman calling to Jason. Ben passes his notes along to Kayla and her friends, urging them to end the nightmare once and for all, moments before he is killed by Jason. Brian picks up a baseball bat and stands his ground, telling Lola, Brad and Kayla to run. Jason brushes off both of Brian's attacks, however, and throws him aside as he continues to advance on Lola. Kayla grabs Jason's machete and attacks him, stabbing the serial killer in the shoulder, and he retaliates by cutting her in half at the torso, much to the horror of Lola and Brad. Brian yells out to Jason, drawing his attention away from Brad and Lola by pretending to possess the talisman. As Jason advances, Brian orders Lola and Brad to escape while they can. Jason grabs Brian by the throat but discovers his deception as Lola and Brad pull away from the cabin in the car. Brian taunts Jason as his friends escape, and Jason turns to stare at him for a long few minutes... On the road, Brad is in disbelief that they just abandoned Brian. Lola reminds him that Brian stayed behind to buy them time, and tells him they should be more concerned with the task given to them by Ben before his death, otherwise their friends will have died for nothing. On the way to Crystal Lake, Lola goes over Ben's notes and discovers that a ritual must be performed with the talisman. They soon arrive back at Camp Crystal Lake by nightfall, where they are met by Sheriff Hanson, who has been monitoring the campgrounds since the massacre at Fairview Psychiatric. Sheriff Hanson stops them at the camp entrance, apologizing for his arrogance. When Jason reappears, Sheriff Hanson grabs his shotgun and orders Lola and Brad to go while he buys them some time. The sheriff opens fire on Jason, but quickly becomes just another one of Jason's many victims. Lola leads Brad to Jason's cabin, revealing that the first step of stopping Jason is to get rid of Pamela Voorhees' spirit, which commands him from the afterlife. Lola snatches Pamela's head from the cabin before she and Brad seek shelter at the nearby lodging area. Pamela's spirit warns Jason of their intentions as Lola makes preperations for the ritual. Jason begins searching the cabins, shortening the amount of time they have left. Using a match, Lola sets Pamela's head aflame, vanquishing her spirit, but not before she gives away their location. Jason bursts through the door moments later, tossing Brad aside when he attempts to get in his way. Lola recites a spell from Ben's notes, holding the talisman out in front of herself with both hands. Attempting to buy her more time, Brad grabs an axe and charges Jason, but ends up being tossed through a window for his interference. Jason advances on Lola with his machete, but she shields herself with the talisman, which is split in half by Jason's machete. The destruction of the talisman releases a large amount of energy that rips Jason's body apart and knocks Lola unconscious, destroying the cabin in the process. Sometime later, Lola awakens amid the ruins of the cabin, questioning what happened. Brad replies that he didn't see much, but concludes that the ritual was a success; Jason is nowhere to be found. Lola is relieved, and for a moment grieves the loss of their friends, before agreeing with Brad that it's time to go. However, as they start to leave, a storm materializes overhead, lightning striking the campground around them. Much to their horror, a resurrected Jason Voorhees rises up from the wreckage of the cabin, both pieces of the talisman now part of his hockey mask and flames eminating from his ghastly form. Lola cries out in distress as Jason advances, wielding a double edged weapon in place of his machete. Brad places himself between Lola and Jason, prepared to sacrifice his life for his friend, when a familiar voice calls out to Jason; it's Brian, alive and well! Wielding Jason's own machete, Brian declares that Jason stop terrorizing his friends. After a moment of consideration, Jason turns away from Brad and Lola, following Brian toward the docks. Brian taunts Jason, telling him that he can kill as many people as he wants, but there will always be others to oppose him. In a heroic last stand, Brian allows himself to be impaled by Jason, giving him an opening to strike the talisman on Jason's mask, breaking it apart. Jason evaporates into nothing, while Brad and Lola rush to their friend's side. Brian accepts his fate, at peace with the knowledge that Jason is finally defeated. Before he dies, Brian confesses his feelings to a heartbroken Lola. After burying their friend, Lola and Brad leave Camp Crystal Lake as the only survivors. Five years later, Brad has since become a best-selling author, writing a novel about their encounter with Jason Voorhees. He has also entered into a relationship with Kim Crawford, a black belt in martial arts whom he met sometime after leaving Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, it is shown that Lola has become a photographer for the New York Times known for her amazing photography. It is also revealed that she keeps Jason's mask in her apartment as a momento of the adventures they had. After emailing her photos to work, Lola receives a dinner invitation from Brad, who has come to town on business. Looking toward Jason's mask, Lola thinks back to the events at Crystal Lake before sending a reply to Brad, accepting the invitation. The final scene shows Camp Crystal Lake, currently being rennovated by Fairview officials, intending to rebuild and open the camp to the public... Cast Starring * Nick Desmond as Jason Voorhees * Ryan Lee 'as 'Brian Phillips * Jonathan Martin Hicks 'as 'Brad Morales * Taylor Williamson 'as 'Christy Wilson * Karsten Seidel'' ''as James West * Rachel Meyerhoff 'as 'Detective Sterling * Damon Grouette 'as 'Detective Andrews * Eric VanderZwaag 'as 'Russell Palomino * Carina Singh as Jenny Myers * Sonja Marchinkow 'as 'Tess Williams * Caleb Meyerhoff 'as 'Jacob Myers Guest Starring *'Olivia Hastings Holt '''as '''Kim Crawford' * Norman Reedus as Adam Kensington * Dove Cameron 'as 'Kayla Morgan * Sofia Carson 'as 'Lola Perez * Ben Macri '''as '''Ben Cooper * Michael Rooker '''as '''Sheriff Hanson * Betsy Palmer '''as '''Pamela Voorhees Deaths *Kenny Williams *Adam Kensington *Jacob Myers *David Newton *James West *Christy Wilson *Tess Williams *Jenny Myers *Eric Andrews *Russell Palomino *Jessica Sterling *Ben Cooper *Kayla Morgan *Jim Hanson *Jason Voorhees *Brian Phillips Notes *The source of Jason Voorhees' immortality is revealed to be the cause of a powerful talisman, though the history of said talisman is never revealed. Category:Browse